Hush Hush fan-fic
by Jev3
Summary: What if it wasn't Patch who had fallen from heaven but Nora? What if it was Patch who had a normal life, living with his mom and being best friends with Vee?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is actually my first fan fiction story, and I know everybody says that in the beginning, but I'm just so nervous! Especially since English isn't my first language or my second._

_Well, now to the point. I really got this idea from an another fanfic I read but I wasn't so happy with how Nora turned out even though I liked the basic idea. And once again, I know everybody says this but please review my story so that I'll now what to improve!_

**What if it wasn't Patch that would have fallen from the sky, but Nora? If Patch was the one who was a normal boy, spending all his time studying or hanging with Vee? If Nora was the one who spent all her time at Bo's arcade or trying to lure Patch in to being her sacrifice to become a human?**

I walk into the biology class and drop my jaw as I see the naked Barbie and Ken dolls with leaves on their… private places. On the black board it says "WELCOME TO HUMAN REPRODUCTION (SEX)" in pink letters.

"This is the reason that the school forbids cell phone-cameras." Vee said next to me. Vee has been my best friend since, like, forever

"One picture of this to our eZine would be all I need to get the education committee to withdraw the biology lessons. Then we could use this time for something more productive, like private lessons with cute boys."

"Vee I'm not going to be your biology tutor." I said to her and grinned.

She playfully showed her tongue at me.

"Besides, I would've swore that you have looked forward to this subject the whole year."

Vee smiled innocently and looked down at the floor.

"I'm not going to learn anything that I don't already know."

She winked at me and we sat laughing down at our places.

The bell called at the time that Coach McConaughy walked in. I started doodle in my notebook when Coach began to lecture.

"Patch!" I suddenly heard. "Tell me: What is science?"

I just blabbed out the first thing I came to think of.

""The study of something."

"Continue."

I tried to remember what I said in the textbook.

"Knowledge acquired through experimentation and observation."

"With your own words." He said annoyed.

I drummed thoughtfully with my fingers on the table.

"Science is an investigation?" I asked. Coach nodded approvingly. He continued and I went back to ignoring him.

"Patch, you've been sitting beside Vee since the year begun. "

I nodded, wondering.

"You're both in the school Internet paper, eZine."

Once again I nodded, worried where this might lead.

"I bet you know quit a bit about each other."

Vee and I cheered a meaning look.

If he only knew just how well we know each other. I knew exactly how and when she lost her virginity and she knew how hard my mom and I had with money at home. Vee was like my sister, but even closer than a sister would've been.

Coach was talking to the whole class now.

"I'm actually quite curtain that all of you know a lot about the person that you sit next to. You chose your seats for a reason, right? Safety. Too bad that the best science spies avoid just safety." Science spies? I think to myself. How did he come up with something that lame?

"That's why we are going to remake the placement list." I opened my mouth to object loudly and angrily, but Vee beat me to it.

"What!? You can't mess with that now anymore, it's April, the year is almost over!"

Coach smiled and said:

"That's where you're wrong, miss Sky. I can mess with this until the last school day. And if I have to flunk you, you will come back next year and I will be able to mess with the list all over again."

Vee glared dangerously at Coach. She's famous for her glares. It's a glare that does everything besides hiss audible. Coach -the only one immune The Glare- just ignored her and said:

"Everybody that's on the left of the table –your left- move one step forward. You guys in the front, yes, you too miss Sky, go sit at the back."

Vee tore along her bag and sat down at the back of the class.

I wasn't especially worried since I could name everybody in the class, besides the new girls. She transferred at the begging of the semester, but none of the teacher had- oddly enough- cared to introduce her, and she didn't seem to bother.

Usually she just stared into the air and looked bored. She took her bag and came to sit next to me.

"Hi, I'm Patch." I said and smiled at her. She looked at me, examining, with her intense, storm grey eyes. When I met her eyes it felt like my heart skipped a beat. Whole she reeked of trouble and danger.

I quickly shook of the feeling. Coach told us to find out as much as possible about our new partner and tomorrow he wanted a written paper about them.

I made no sign to start the assignment. I'd smiled at her, now it was her move.

She smelled odd. Like cigarettes, but stronger. More like… cigars. I glanced at the clock. Great. At this rate I would fail.

On my right I saw that she had started writing. I started seriously really getting pissed off on her! Just because she had been sitting next to me for ten minutes didn't mean that she was qualified to have a judge about me!

"What are you writing?" I asked annoyed.

"And he speaks English!" she said with an amused smiled. I sighed and tried to see what she had written but she closed her notebook. She stretched for mine and tore out the page that I had started write on, even though the only thing I had written was female and 17. She crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. She didn't miss.

I sighed and turned to a new page.

"So, what's your name?" I asked. She just grinned at me, daring me to get out any information from her. God, she was annoying!

I frowned and insisted:

"Your name?"

"Nora." She at last admitted.

"What are your hobbies?"

"I don't have hobbies."

"Hey, can you do me a favour?" I asked.

""What kind of favour?" she asked with a devilish smile. I couldn't help but to blush. I'm a guy for Gods sake! I shouldn't be this affected by her. I took a closer look at her. I have to admit that even though she was plaguy she was really hot.

She had long, thin legs that looked like they continued for miles and red, curly hair. She was wearing simple jeans and a white, tight t-shirt with a leather jacket and a red baseball cap and the logo was a big A with a ring on top of it.

I tried to come up with a way to change the subject.

"Hobbies…" She said thoughtfully.

"Poetry." I wrote it down.

"I'm actually thinking of writing a poem about a baseball team-captain, who believes in feminism, writes secret country songs with an acoustic guitar and wants to get in to Yale. "

I could only stare at her. How did she know all that?

"Do you sleep naked?" My jaw dropped.

"I don't think it's any of your business." I stammered.

"Ever been in a fist fight?"

I shook my head. I've always tried to avoid fights. It's only stupid people and angry people who fought and I didn't consider myself to be none of them.

"Still a virgin?" My cheeks turned burning read. In fact I was still a virgin, but I am sure as hell not going to tell her that.

"Why can't you ask something a bit more normal, like what kind of movies I like?"

"I'm not going to ask something that I can guess." She answered and rolled her eyes.

""You do _not _know what kind of movies I like."

"Scary movies." She said after looking at me little while. "You enjoy the trill of being frightened."

"Lucky guess." I muttered. What was the deal with this girl? How on earth did she know all that?

"Divorced parents?"

"I live with my mom." I answered, avoiding the question.

"Where's your dad?"

"He passed away awhile ago. If you don't mind, it's still a sore subject for me."

"I'm sorry for asking." She said with a soft voice, looking genuinely apologizing.

I shrugged

"It's okay, you didn't know."

Suddenly the bell ringed. She rose up and headed quickly for the door.

"Wait, Nora, I didn't get anything about you!" I said and followed her. She stopped and I almost bumped in to her. Before I could react she grabbed my arm and wrote down seven dark-blue digits.

"I'm busy tonight." Was all I could say.

"Me to." She grinned and walked away.

"Who was that?" Someone asked behind me.

"It doesn't concern you, Marcie." I answered irritated.

"I'm your girlfriend, of course it concerns me!"

"_Ex-_girlfriend." I reminded her as I waited for Vee.

"You're the biggest mistake I've ever done."

She pouted with her lower lip and then smiled seductively.

"I remember something you liked quite a lot." She said and leaned in for a kiss. I quickly dodged and it was with relive I spotted that Vee was finally done talking to Coach about the placement lists.

"See you later!" I shouted and practically ran to Vee.

"Attacked by Marcie again?" she asked and glared at her.

"Yeah." I shrugged and changed the subject.

"I had to sit next to that freaky new girl."

"The hot one? Patch you dog!" I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, she was just so weird. She knew all sorts of stuff about me."

"Like what?"

"Like, the songs."

"What songs… no, wait _the _songs?"

I nodded. She shivered and said,

"Strange."

_**OMG, I'm so sorry if you all hated it! Well I tried my best. Anyways, I hope you liked it, please review 3 See ya, sweeties!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi people! Sorry that I took so long before I published this chapter but I had this really weird period when I couldn't write anything good. But know I have edited this and I feel quite happy even though I'm convinced that I'm going to hate it late and feel ashamed over myself fore ever posting this. Fyi I used some words that I'm not entirely shore that are correct so please tell if that's the case! And one last thing; I changed the rating to M since I'm planning on some lemons later. Enjoy the story for now anyway! _

Nora's pov.

After biology-class I went to Bo's arcade. I'll admit, it was fun to mess with Patch's head. I felt a little twinge of guilt that I was going to have to kill him later. Annoyed I shook my head to get those kinds of thoughts out of my head. I can't understand why I suddenly felt this remorse__over killing him. I've killed people in my past.

Just not innocent high-school boys… Crap. I couldn't afford to feel guilty about this. I _had to kill him. _Otherwise I would never become a human. I paid the fee and walked down the stairs to feel that wonderful mix of cigars, alcohol and depts.

"Nora!" Rixon shouted and waived with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Rixon." I said and smiled when I was next to him.

"Want to play a game of pool?

"Sure." I said and grinned. "But, prepare yourself to loose big-time."

Someone laid a heavy hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a man in his twenties with his two friends. I frowned, as I smelled the thick stench of alcohol coming from him. It was only 4 pm.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said and smiled.

"Why don't you come and hang with me and my buddies for a little while, and we will show you some pretty interesting stuff." Disgusted I shook of his hand and answered,

"I don't think you can show anything me anything I haven't seen before, bigger and better."

First he looked surprised that I wasn't afraid of him and then his eyes hardened.

"Bitch, I don't know who you think you are but _nobody _speaks to me like that!"

Rixon took a step forward, but I stopped him.

"It's fine Rixon, I got this." I said with my calmest voice.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do?" He said and laughed. I smiled sweetly.

"Lets go outside and see if we can sort this out." He smiled greedily, convinced that I was some stupid and weak chick, who he could nag on until I gave up.

"Sure." He said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I gritted my teeth, but didn't resist, since I knew that Bo didn't like it when I made a scene inside.

As soon as we stepped out trough the backdoor he turned towards me and said,

"So, your place or mine?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you asshole. Now back the fuck off, or we are going to have a problem." He looked shocked at me.

"Bitch you are coming with me, willingly, or not!" I gave him an amused smile.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." I laughed and turned around to go back inside. He grabbed my arm and pulled. I swerved and cursed myself for having chosen these ridiculously high heels today of all days.

"Hooker, get in my car, and we will get the fuck out off here without making any bigger fuss over this."

I turned around, starting to get really pissed at him.

"Dude, call me a prostitute _one more time_ and I swear to God you will not leave this alley looking as pretty as right now."

Without any warning he threw a punch at me.

"What where you saying, whore." He said and smiled, thinking that I would finally give in. Fuck no. I considered the option to just compel him to leave but that punch was a trigger. Even though I couldn't feel the pain, it had been I while since I'd been in a fight and this guy really pushed my buttons.

I hit him in the kidney and he screamed. As he gasped because of the pain I pushed him against the wall, and putted my arm against his throat so that he was barely able to breath. I could see true horror in his face.

"I could kill you right here and right now if I wanted to." I whispered mercilessly. His eyes widened and tears started to run down his face. I sighed.

"But I'm not going to. You see, you get _one_ more chance. But if I ever even catch a fucking glimpse of you, I will kill you." I said as a matter of fact.

"Now, I'm going to release you, and you will nice and quietly leave. Got it?" He nodded eagerly. I removed my arm and stepped out of the way. He hesitated a few seconds, but when I took a step in his direction, he ran.

"Moron." I muttered to myself and went back in to play pool with Rixon.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw me.

"Was it really necessary to beat him up like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered innocently.

"You know what I'm talk mean. You chose to not make him walk away and instead get in a fight and piss Bo off. You know that I don't like it when you scare away his customers."

I grinned and showed all my perfect, white teeth. "Couldn't help it. The guy pissed me off." He rolled his eyes.

"Show-off."

"What did you call me?" I said whit a cold voice.

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

"Damn right you didn't say anything." I murmured with a cranky voice. He laughed at me and we headed for the pool tables.

I was in the middle of an important pool game when my phone called.

"Talk to me." Was the only thing I said when I answered my phone, convinced it was my real-estate guy.

"Talk to me?" I heard someone say in the phone. "Who answers like that?"

"Patch." I noted.

"Yeah, so, I called to check if we could meet up tonight. I know that you said you were going to be busy, but…"

"Patch." I interrupted. "I _am _busy. I don't have time to go on a date with you."

I could hear trough the phone how he was clenching his teeth, annoyed over the fact that I'd accused him to ask me out on a date. I had a hard time holding back my laugh. Jerry gave me an irritated look and gestured toward the pool table. I hold up one finger to say that I was just finished.

"That's fine." Patch continued, unaware about my silent conversation with Jerry, choking his pride. "I have a couple of questions right here we can do them over the…" I pressed the call of and smiled against the audience.

"So, Jerry, ready to lose your car?"

About half an hour later I was one Jeep richer, and about to win a boat, when someone shouted my name. I slipped with the pool cue, furious, ready to punch whomever it was. Surprised I saw that it was Patch, completely forgetting my anger.

"Nora!" He called again and approached me. My opponent looked wondering at me, confused over what was happening. You don't interrupt this important pool games, you just don't. That boat was worth 190000 dollar. I don't even know how to drive it but I was planning on selling it.

I made a gesture to Chad and the guys to get the hell out of here.

They walked away, but Chad made sure to bump in to Patch's shoulder. If I knew Chad right it probably hurt a lot, but Patch didn't even flinch.

I looked into the wall, suddenly self-conscious. I knew it was lame but I didn't want Patch to see the bruise. It had gotten a lot bigger than I'd expected. He had hit my cheekbone so the bruise went over 1/3 of the cheek and covered a lot of my eye to

"Sorry about the phone thing, the reception here is really bad." I said and couldn't help but to smile.

"I'm sure it is." He answered sarcastically. "I only have a few quick questions, and then I'll be on my way home."

"Shoot." I said.

"When is your birthday?"

"Don't have a birthday." He sighed.

"Okay… your baseball-cap, what team do you cheer on?" He sounded genuinely curios about this question.

"Los Angeles Angels." I said proudly. I actually owned the team, but he didn't need to know that.

"Pets?" I thought really hard. I've never been a big fan of pets but I used to have a dog that I really loved in the 1800 century.

"A dog." I decided.

"Your favorite book?"

"The three musketeers."

I could sense that he was starting to wonder why I still hadn't looked at him.

"Nora…" he said insecurely.

"You said it would only be a few questions but that was already your forth." I interrupted. I didn't want him to see my black-eye. From what I've seen from following him, he was really sensitive about hitting girls. And I didn't want him to see me as some weak, lame-ass chick.

I glanced at the clock. It's already been teen minutes.

Chad was not going to be happy. But who cares I didn't need the money anyway. I drifted of in my thoughts when Patch startled my with saying,

"Nora, why haven't you looked at me?"

I snorted and answered rudely,

"It's really none of your business."

"Nora…"

"I mean where just biology-partners, it's not your responsibility to…"

"Nora!" He interrupted. "Look at me!"

I turned angrily around.

"Fine! Happy?" I snapped. I guess I must've looked worst than I thought based on Patch's face expression. I had been so distracted with shouting at him that I hadn't realized how close ha had come.

I took one disconcerted step back. Patch didn't notice as he slowly stretched his hand forward and softly touched my bruise.

"Who did this to you?" he whispered.

"My boyfriend." I answered. Patch looked shocked at me.

"I'm just kidding!" I said and rolled my eyes. Honestly, I just couldn't take the tension. It was just like me to crack a stupid joke when I got nervous.

"It was just some asshole who I gave a beating." If possible he looked even more shocked at me now.

"That's right, it's not only guys who get in fights."

He sighed and took away his hand.

"Why am I not surprised that you beat someone up?" he muttered to himself, clearly upset that I had gotten in a fight.

"Is that all?" I asked stressed. "If you didn't come for something more?" I continued teasingly and wiggled my eyebrow.

He frowned (his 'manly' way of blushing I had come up with) and I grinned in amusement. "I do not like sitting next to you." He snapped and I raised an eyebrow again. "I do not like working with you, and I _do not_ like sitting next to you!" His jaw twisted, a sign that he was lying.

"I'm glad that coach putted us next to each other." I said, letting the word 'coach' drown in irony. That pathetic man really bugged me.

"Well I'm trying to change that."

I smiled with all my teeth.

"More questions? Comments?"

"No." He said with a moody voice.

"See you in biology then." I said and smiled my most teasingly smile.

He left and Chad came back looking real annoyed. He would be even angrier when I would win his boat. Well, to bad for him then.


End file.
